hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Lyria-chan
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Besoin d'aide >. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) juin 4, 2014 à 15:24 (UTC) History Pas grave ^.^!*impatiente* En fait,maintenant que j'y pense,tu peux toujours me demander des histoires,hein x)!Faut pas penser que ça m'embête,ça m'embête pas (Je te le dis,pour pas que tu culpabilises ^^').Tu peux me demander n'importe quel sorte d'Histoire : Avec toi,sans toi,Kurapika,pas Kurapika etc....En revanche ,il y a un style que je te ferais pas : Les Yaoi ^^'!(Mais pourquoi je te dis tout ça O.O?Je suis idiote,moi ^^'.....) Jolsma août 26, 2014 à 08:39 (UTC) Yuri XD PS :Le yuri '-'?Bof....Je crois que ça dépend si on est une fille ou un gars : Les gars supportent pas les yuri et les filles les yaoi '-'...Peut-être parceque voir son idole démanteler >.<....Non ><...Mais,j'ai beau être une femme,je n'aime pas les Yuri ^^'... PS : OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIISx'''''OOOOO!!!! MONTRE è.é!!! Jolsma août 28, 2014 à 06:50 (UTC) Lyria,t'es là :O?Comme tu n'as pas répondu à mon message depuis quelques jours,je m'inquiète ^^'.... Jolsma août 30, 2014 à 12:42 (UTC) Mode d'emploi J'irais,t'inquiète pas ^^'... Alors,voyons...*suis les consignes* 1)Mon ordi portable,ça ira ^^'? 2)Ok è.é!! 3)Et si il est chaud,je fais quoi O.O? 4)Bon,d'accord ^^'...et j'ai le droit de faire tourner une autre vidéo en même temps? C'est pas grave,ma grande,j'ai aussi tendance à faire ça ^.^! Mais....montre,je ne peux plus d'attendre è.é!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hyper excitée* Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 11:41 (UTC) ... 1)Celui de Skyrim,c'est celui de mon père ^^'!Mais si j'arrive à bien négocier è.é.... 3)Et des glaçons sur la g**le ,tu crois qu'il aime :B xD?! 4)Je sais,la folie est ma marque de fabrique ^.^! Ouiiiiiiii ^.^!!!!! Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) Dakikamura T'es bien la seule personne que je connais,qui se marre devant des hentai xD! Les dakikamura sont la plupart du temps ....pervers >..<....Je sais pas xO! Et toi *-*? Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 10:48 (UTC) Mmm,pas mal ^^! Je veux pas être lourde,mais...T'en es où è.é?< Oublie pas que tu as un bon ^^'... Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) D'accord,d'accord,d'accord,c'est sublime ^^'''!'' Presque è.é?!Hourra xO!Pour fêter ça,je vais inviter mes 15 oncles et tantes(si tu vois ce que je veux dire U.u....) Et alors O.O?J'ai bien foutu une baffe virtuelle à mon père alors qu'il était en Italie ^^'! Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 13:00 (UTC) Avec moi,Lyria,on doit toujours être prête que je sorte une vacherie ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 14:31 (UTC) Toute une vie pour voir ça MONTRE *O*!!!!Mais nan,c'est pas de la vantardise,cela doit être juste....une des 7 merveilles du monde^.^!Déjà que quand tu n'es pas sûre de toi,c'est un chef-d'oeuvre ,alors,là ♥.♥.... Vas-y,montre è.é!!!! Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) Toute une vie pour déprimer ainsi TOT... CATASTROPHE TOT (comme tu dis ^^')!!Mais,mais...je vais déprimer,moi,si tu arrives pas à uploader et EN PLUS si ça te donne la vie dureTOT!!! Moi,ce que je te conseille,c'est de sauvegarder dans un dossier ton boulot(Ô précieux boulot digne d'une des sept merveilles du monde ♥.♥!)et tenter le tout pour le tour è.é!!!Je suis pas calée en informatique ,mais c'est ce que je te conseille de faire '-'... T'as raison de croire que sur toi-même è.é!Un jour,j'étais petite,mon père à moi m'a offert un pack de 3 jeux '-' : Pour 3,4 et 5 ans '-'.Je savais mieux utiliser un ordi que certaines personnes de 50-60 ans U.u!Bref.J'avais 3 ans,je jouais à un jeu ridicule (Oh,le petit canard rentre dans sa niche ^.^!),et je voulais à tout prix jouer à celui de 5 ans ^^.J'ai cliqué sur l'icône,j'ai eu une trouille abominable,à cause de la qualité médiocre du jeu,mais bon,je jouais,quoi.Et d'un coup,PAF xO!Ecran noir.L'ordi marchait encore et le son aussi ^^'...Mon père dormait ,alors j'ai essayé plein de trucs...Que dalle U.U...Alors,j'ai eu une idée de génie !J'ai fichu un grand coup de pied dans l'ordi,et MIRACLE!!ça remarche ^.^! Jolsma septembre 3, 2014 à 11:11 (UTC) Idée histoire Tu me connais :J'ai des tendances..."d'assassins" avec les ordis '-'.... Mais bon,sinon,tu essaies ce que tu voulais faire et tu vois ce que ça fait ^^'... PS:Tu veux une petite histoire è.é?!Je viens d'avoir une idée,MAIS c'est la suite de l'histoire de l'infiltration(Tu sais,quand tu devais te déguiser en égyptienne ^^!) Tu la veux quand même ^^? Jolsma septembre 3, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Idée histoire Tu me connais :J'ai des tendances..."d'assassins" avec les ordis '-'.... Mais bon,sinon,tu essaies ce que tu voulais faire et tu vois ce que ça fait ^^'... PS:Tu veux une petite histoire è.é?!Je viens d'avoir une idée,MAIS c'est la suite de l'histoire de l'infiltration(Tu sais,quand tu devais te déguiser en égyptienne ^^!) Tu la veux quand même ^^? Jolsma septembre 3, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Histoire D'accord,d'accord ^^.En échange,tu me promets d'essayer de trouver un solution è.é! ''Résumé: Minara,Kurapika et Lyria ont crée un plan pour s'infiltrer et voler des yeux écarlates à un riche mécène.Et il semble que Lyria a un coup de foudre pour son coéquipier,Kurapika...Le soir de la fête que donne le mécène,devant le batiment de la fête... '' Minara : Ok,opération "infiltration" ! Kurapika : Oui è.é! Minara : Prête,Lyria è.é ? Lyria : *occupée à admirer Kurapika dans toute sa splendeur discrètement*Oui >...///<....Il y aura un bal >///<...et.... Kurapika : *grand sourire* D'accord,je veux bien :).On ira après,d'ac ;)? Lyria : °////°.....D'ac °///°.... Kurapika : Allez,j'y vais ;)!*part à toute vitesse* Lyria : *tombe par terre et attends que Kurapika soit hors de vue * KYYYYAAAAHHHH >//////...<"".... Minara : *tend sa main,du genre "baise-la moi,et plus vite que ça '-'!"* Yazai : Madame ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut -.-'.... Lyria :*pense*bien joué >.O......////<.... Kurapika : Ben,la danse ;)! Lyria : *pense à toute vitesse*Kyah,mais faut faire quoi,dans ces moments là >........///<...J'en ai pas >////<... Kurapika : Ah bon :O? Lyria : Je peux te confier un secret,Kurapika >//////<.... Kurapika : Ah bon :O? Lyria : Quand je te dis "public",je veux dire animaux,pas personnes,hein >///.<...Je crois qu'ici,je ne pourrais pas par exemple,embrasser un garçon en "public":Il y a des escargots et des poissons ici ><.C'est idiot,hein >.//<...*enlève l'éventail*Comme ça,tu ne m'auras pas embrassé en public ^////^! Lyria : ♥.♥....Oh,et puis,zut >////.. «★» ]][[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] septembre 10, 2014 à 11:11 (UTC) ça nous avance,tiens xD! Et ta vidéo,ça avance? Hum...Ah,en fait,j'ai trouvé deux correspondants ^^:Un Japonais et une Egyptienne (Elle va m'aider pour mon Anglais ^.^!) Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 11:12 (UTC) Ouais ^.^! Le gars s'appelle Tomoya et la fille Asala ^^. Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Ben,la fille,elle me répond pas pour l'instant et le gars,je lui parle en peu en anglais (Eh,oh,on se connait depuis 4 jours xO!On va pas commencer tout de suite par le Japonais ^^') Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 11:48 (UTC) Oh 'Tain,je fais un mélange de Kuroro et Hisoka en musique O.o...(Traduction : J'écoute Gyakujuuji no Otoko et The mad bailaor ^^!C'est trop ♥.♥....) Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 12:06 (UTC) Moi aussi ^^! Ben,si j'étais un adulte ch*nt ,je te dirais "C'est pas bien,va te dénoncer à la police" '-'!Mais comme j'en suis pas un,je te dis "c'est mal mais on s'en f*ut xO!!A bas les pages m*rdiques xO! PS:'Tain,je viens de verser une larme à cause d'un Fanart TOT!Tu veux le voir TOT?Je te rassure,ce n'est pas Kurapika ,c'est Hisoka ^^'... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 12:24 (UTC) Eh,non,reviens,c'est pas un yaoi xO!C'est propre,pour une fois xO!Mais quand je l'ai vu,je me suis imaginée plein de trucs TOT...et comme une idiote,j'ai imaginé (C'est plus fort que moi,je peux pas lutter contre l'imagination^^')que cela avait un rapport avec Minara TOT...Et j'ai eu envie de pleurer sur mon clavier,pour mon pauvre Hisoka TOT.... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 12:35 (UTC) Voilà Ok,traduction du language Jolsma :Il y a un fanart qui m'a fait pleuré et je me suis imaginé des choses pas agréables,suite à ça '-'.C'est clair x)? Bon,bien sûr,toi,ça te fera rien,mais bon,je te le montre : http://www.deviantart.com/art/Hisoka-460014275 PS:ça,je me suis marrée devant x)! http://www.deviantart.com/art/Hisoka-vs-Illumi-472156726 Moi,je suis en train de regarder ^^! Ouais,moi,j'aime bien xD! Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 13:00 (UTC) Eh,je te signale que j'ai déjà vu la fin '-'! C'est trop beau,avec Nanika (Je l'adore,cette petite xO!) TOT!Attends,j'essaye de parler comme elle...euh....Hisoka suki....< Eh,oh,je me prépare,moi x)! PS:Dis,je chercherais des fanarts de personnages d'Hunter x Hunter,en habits espagnols '-'!Tu saurais pas où en trouver ^^'? Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Espanol ! (Espagnol en espagnol x) )< WHAT O.O??? Oui,je t'explique : Cette année,on fait de l'Espagnol,et il y a un petit concours(presque rien hein °-°!) ^^.En gros,il faut que tu décores ton cahier avec quelque chose en rapport avec l'espagnol ^^.Et comme la tradition chez moi est de mettre comme déco sur les cahiers des personnages Hunter x Hunter(It's MY tradition è.é!),ben °.°....Tu devines la suite,quoi ^^'...J'ai Minara en Espagnole et je cherche toujours ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 13:30 (UTC) Mince ToT....Et c'est pour Lundi,en plus ToT...Je sais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir ToT... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Ah,en fait,en cherchant de l'espagnol,j'ai trouvé ça xD!Faut écouter les paroles de la chanson ^^!C'est excellent,ce truc xD! http://hxhlove.tumblr.com/tagged/Hisoka/page/4 PS:Clique sur la vidéo U.U! Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Mais malgré qu'il y ait des petits défauts sur ce site(si tu vois ce que je veux dire U.u...),j'aime beaucoup Hunt the Love ^.^!J'ai même trouvé 3 images en rapport avec l'espagne là-bas ^^! PS:Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc : Il y a des fanarts où deux persos se bouffent un mikado,à deux,comme des spaghettis ^^':ça veut dire quoi ,ça xO????ça doit être sûrement du yaoiens U.u... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 14:03 (UTC) Nan :O?!T'as fait ta version è.é?!Vas-y,montre,j'ai hâte ^O^! PS:Je reregarde les dessins que tu m'as fait il ya quelque mois ^-^...Je les trouve encore plus beaux qu'avant ^-^! PS2:Si je pouvais dessiner par Internet,je crois que Minara y passerait ,par les mikados .-.!C'est vrai que c'est qu'une mode et c'est un peu c*n,mais j'aimerais bien dessiner juste une fois,pour voir qu'est-ce que ça fait ^^'... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 14:18 (UTC) Ah,bon,ben,tant pis T.T.... Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) Mais si,je trouverais ça super ,te connaissant ^-^! PS:Oui,elle est très jolie ;)! Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) Tu sais,tous les dessins que tu fais,tu les trouves moche,alors qu'ils sont jolis,alors,je pense pas qu'il fera une exception à la règle ^-^! PS:Si t'as pas des Fanarts avec de l'espagnol,t'en aurais pas en rapport avec la S.V.T *-*? Jolsma septembre 10, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) Heu O.O....Oui,t'es une perfectionniste,oui t'es souvent déçue,oui,t'es pessimiste mais tu sais quoi?Je peux te garantir que ton dessin sera magnifique^-^! Jolsma septembre 11, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Oh,ne t'inquiète pas,tu peux les f*cker,les massacrer,les trucider,les assassiner,les démembrer,les décapiter,les démembrer '-'....Je viendrais mettre un coup de poing dans leur g*eule,en supplément è.é!! Jolsma septembre 11, 2014 à 16:43 (UTC) Je vois que t'es fan de cet émoticône xD! Jolsma septembre 11, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Oui,oui,calme toi ^^'... Jolsma septembre 11, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Attention : Racontage de vie è.é! J'ai claqué le bec aux sportifs de ma classe è.é!Je t'explique :On fait du javelot,ce trimestre-ci,et sache que je HAIS le sport >O..<".... -Et toi è.é? -4 M TOT... -*interroge des gars sur leur performance*Vous voyez?C'est pas une sportive ,et elle bat la moitié de la classe,garçons comme filles xO!! Résultat : Je suis la 3ème fille la plus forte en javelot è.é!*toute fière* Et toi ^-^? Jolsma septembre 11, 2014 à 17:20 (UTC) SUPER è.é!*vit le truc* Bon,après,j'ai des moins bons souvenirs en techno et en SVT,mais bon ^^'...Je suis première en français ^^... Jolsma septembre 12, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) Le rendu :O?Le rendu de la vidéo *O*?????*sort la pinata et les chapeaux*Vas-y,montre *O*!!!!! PS:Je serais pas là Samedi après midi et Dimanche ^^'...Donc,vaut mieux le montrer maintenant èOé!!!! Jolsma septembre 12, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Euh °-°....Traduction?Dans mon langage,ça veut dire que je vais l'avoir aujourd'hui °-°?J'ai l'impression que tu me dis Oui et non *-*... Jolsma septembre 12, 2014 à 16:30 (UTC) hourra!!! HOURRA xO!!!!!Par contre,si c'est possible,tu aurais une idée de l'heure à laquelle je l'aurais *-*?(Je sais,je suis un monstre d'oser te demander ça,alors que tu as travaillée si dur TOT...) Jolsma septembre 12, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) Je suis obligée d'aller me coucher,bonne nuit >.<... Je peux encore le voir demain matin,mais après,ce sera terminé TOT.... Jolsma septembre 12, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Bah,oui,quoi,on a pas les mêmes parents >.<"....donc,pas la même heure de coucher TOT...Et je te signale qu'on a 6 H de décalage,entre nous deux xO! La vidéo-La vidéo ^.^! Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 07:26 (UTC) *O*... *O*...*la prend dans ses bras*Tu me promets hein>.<"?Tu me promets que je l'aurais dans 30 minutes,hein^.^?*la serre fort,toute contente* PS:1 H O.O?Ah,oui,je suis idiote,j'ai calculé comme ci tu étais au centre du pays ^^'... Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 07:48 (UTC) Comme tu le sais,je suis nulle en Informatique O.O"...donc,je sais pas ce que c'est O.o...C'est quoi et ou voir que je l'ai ^^'? Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 08:00 (UTC) Je suppose que je l'ai ^^'.... WHAT O.O?!Donc,je vais devoir réattendre 30 Min ,c'est ça TT? Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 08:06 (UTC) °.°.... C'est toi qui l'a fait ^^?(Je suppose que oui,je suis idiote,moi ^^'...) Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 08:11 (UTC) Mais c'est pas moche,au contraire >.<"...Mais tu peux quand même me poster les vidéos pendant mon absence è.é! Jolsma septembre 13, 2014 à 09:27 (UTC) Bon.Je me suis pas pendue mais j'ai eu bien envie de le faire,entendant toutes les c*nneries que disent les gens de ma famille -_-.Mais je me suis fait une copine (Même si c'est ma cousine TRES éloignée ^^'...)^^.Breflii ya plein de gens que je connaissais pas,et la plupart étaient ch*ants .-. Jolsma septembre 14, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Désolé, Lyria-chan Bonsoir Lyria-chan, je suis Koogers, un des pollueurs de commentaires (contributeur wikia) dans Kirua et Feitan et autres (-.-'). Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout le flood et le polluage de commentaires qu'on t'a causé (^.^'), surtout toi qui fait la police et fait la morale au GRAND MUGUL 8D. Excuse aussi DarkAngel1204, car elle et moi, on fait un très bon duo de pollueurs (je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas très fier), mais comme je présente mes excuses, j'aimerais que tu la pardonnes puisqu'on fait partie de la même catégorie. Alors pardonne-nous et passe une bonne soirée. J'apprécierais qu'on se lie d'amitié. ^^ Et encore une fois, je suis désolé et je m'excuse. (Et ne t'imagine pas que je te crois sans coeur ou avec un humour de merde ^.^', c'est juste que tu es venue tant de fois nous réprimander dans Kirua et même dans Feitan que je te devais des excuses...) 109.9.26.142 septembre 15, 2014 à 16:19 (UTC) Re, c'est Koogers Re, c'est Koogers. Dans ce cas eh bien, tant mieux! *regarde à droite suspicieusement* (Je suis trop sérieux, vraiment...) XD En fait, c'est justement parce qu'en te voyant fangirliser (? XDD) et flooder un peu des commentaires que je me disais que t'étais d'un seul coup devenue mature (abracadabra! XD)! Je crois avoir lu (à moins que j'ai rêvé?) que t'étais une fan de Kurapika ^^, mais j'suis pas sûr. Je te conseille d'aller voir mon profil, ça me ferait plaisir et ça te donnerait sûrement quelques informations? En tout cas, je suis content d'apprendre que mes excuses ont été inutiles XDD et que tu es quelqu'un de sympa! On est copains, maintenant? ^^ 109.9.26.142 septembre 15, 2014 à 17:38 (UTC) Sauf que moi,ma tante ,elle est en train de cueillir des raisins,à ce moment là >O<".. Jolsma septembre 16, 2014 à 17:23 (UTC) Lyria-chan... ^^ Moi aussi je suis content qu'on soit amies! ^^ Je dois y aller! A plus tard! (Et bon appétit) C'est parce que je devais aller aider à préparer le dîner! (et je suis là à nouveau :p) 109.9.26.142 septembre 16, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) ? °w°" 109.9.26.142 septembre 16, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Ah ,oui O.O.. Jolsma septembre 17, 2014 à 10:47 (UTC) OH PUT*IN O.O!! Attends,je vais t'aider *sort le 357.magnum*... Jolsma septembre 17, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) Ah *.*....*se sent sacrément c*nne* Jolsma septembre 17, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Mouais .... Jolsma septembre 18, 2014 à 19:04 (UTC) Mais,je sais que c'était pour déc*nner O.O!!!Calme ti O.O! Jolsma septembre 19, 2014 à 14:57 (UTC) Café O.O....Vas-y Lyria è.é!T'es la meilleur è.é!Je demande un L,je demande un Y,je demande un R,je demande un I,je demande A,et c'est LYRIA èOé!!!!*sort les ponpons de pompoms girls* Je sais,c'est idiot -.-"....Excuse ma bêtise -.-'.... Ah,une compatriote ^.^!Moi,je ne le confie qu'au petit ami de ma cousine,encore plus pro qu'un réparateur professionnel,et il ne change aucune pièce èOé! Un café O.O??A ton âge O.O??Bon,en même temps,je dois pas ramener ma fraise,je me bois bien de la bière ^^'... Ah,en fait,cette nuit,j'ai fait un rêve étrange,nous concernant toutes les deux: J'ai rêvé que Akumu (Mon bébé *O*!),ado,de genre 14 ans,sortait ,et disait "Je vais rejoindre Hatsuharu ^^!".Alors,après,j'ai su qu'en fait dans le rêve ,Nos deux fistons étaient les deux meilleurs amis au monde O.O!!Mais,je me dis,qu'au final,c'est pas une si mauvaise idée....Je peux la garder è.é? Jolsma septembre 19, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) Ben,quoi O.O?Il y a certaines bières qui sont excellentes O.O! Perso,je déteste le café >..O..////<.... Minara : Toujours de ton beau gosse ;)? Lyria : Je te permets pas de l'appeller comme ça >O...<...*lui chuchote à l'oreille* Minara : Nan O.O?Tu l'as embrassée è.é?! Lyria : Roh,oui >....O.<... Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) Ben évidemment ,si on te met un sèche-cheveux dessus x)..*sort* Et,moi,je t'en fiche des vents TT?? Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) Je sais,je suis sadique U.U! Ben,tu m'as fais le coup 1 fois,mais c'est tout,quoi ^^! Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Je crois que c'était pendant tes vacances : 4 jours à poireauter devant mon ordi ^^'! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 15:40 (UTC) Ouais,mais tu m'as posé un lapin,quoi xO!Bon,j'arrête ^^'.... Oui,tu m'avais dis que tu avais de l'asthme ^^"... Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ah bon,c'est quoi,alors °-°? Bien sûr,mais laquelle d'abord ^^? Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) Bon,d'accord,mais faut que tu changes tout les "Asura " par "Shura",après >..<"...Je me souviens même de la couleur >.<"... Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 18:38 (UTC) Répliques méchante è.é! Quelle fille de la pub Orangina O.O?!On a pas les mêmes pubs,je crois ^^"... Ah oui,d'accord O.o"....Ben,j'avoue que je sais pas quoi te dire ^^'....SI !Réplique si on te dit ces trucs-là : C*nne: Alors,ça va la busty ? Toi : Impec! Mais je vois que ça pousse beaucoup de ton côté,je me trompe ? C*n : Quel bonnet déjà ? Toi : Enfin,tu devrais le savoir '-'!Le même bonnet que ta mère,et tu le sais déjà,ça! C*n ou c*nne : Magnifique ! Toi : Elle est Magnifique,aussi,ta c*nnerie ^.^! C*n : Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Toi : Bah,enfin,t'es pas déjà pris par ta mère O.O? Voilà toutes les bonnes répliques è.é!Et si il y a un public "mouton",effet assuré pour foutre la honte à ton agresseur è.é! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Ouais,elles sont made in moi è.é !*toute fière* Attaquer,ça marche aussi ^^! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) Ça marche. Ok! Merci, si j'ai besoin de conseil j'irai te l'écrire! ;-D Je n'utilise pas Gimp, j'utilise paint pour dessiner (corps, vêtement yeux, ect) et j'utilise un autre logiciel, sketch book(ou un truc comme ça) pour faire les détails (ombre, lumière, ect) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 21:23 (UTC) J'ai une sorte de tablette qui me permet de dessiner sur l'ordi. Avec le stylet, je trace ce que je veux faire et l'image apparaît sur l'écran de mon ordi. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 23:43 (UTC) honte Nan,à part que je me suis ramenée en pantoufles un jour à l'école,rien de spécial ^^'... Par contre,une fille s'est pris la honte de sa vie : Elle : Psst,on voit ta brassière >....< Oui au moment ou frôle le prochain Arc ça devient intéressant comme tu dis x) Merci >w< Tu me l'as souhaiter et c'est déjà un cadeau pour moi =^.^= Hitachi Haya (discussion) septembre 25, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) Bah,pas grave ^^! Jolsma septembre 25, 2014 à 17:26 (UTC) Mme Sévigné Quelle petite fenêtre verte :O? 'Tain,j'ai peur TOT....Mes parents ,plus mes profs,mon entourage,quoi,dit que j'ai un don de mimétisme de stylisme TOT!Il paraît que je suis capable de mimer n'importe quelle style d'écriture,et donc,quand on lit mes histoires,on a l'impression que c'est la personne dont j'ai mimé le style qu'il l'a fait TOT!!! Exemple : Mme De Sévigné,je sais très bien la mimer ^^'! Jolsma septembre 25, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Bah,J'ai aussi ce genre de petit "problème" x)..;Tu crois qu'on est folles O.O"? Ah,bon,tu trouves que c'est génial :O? Jolsma septembre 25, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Tu sais quoi è.é?On va se désintoxiquer,qu'en penses-tu ^^'? Ah,bon,ben...merci ^^! Jolsma septembre 25, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) La suite de l'histoire :3?D'accord,je la fais après que je me sois lavée :3!*méchante* Ah bon :O? Jolsma septembre 25, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) Histoire Voilà l'histoire ^^: Minara : Tiens,il y a quelqu'un qui a sonné :O! Lyria : J'y vais *se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre* Kurapika : Sal'.... Lyria: *lui referme la porte au nez* O///O..... Minara : C'était qui :D? Lyria : KYAH >/////.///.\\\///..< ...No idea D:? Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) Mais oui è.é!Excellent idée è.é! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:28 (UTC) Oui,c'est beau è.é! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:35 (UTC) Et moi,je suis à l'aise avec personne ^^'! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 20:05 (UTC) Traduction : Je ne sais pas faire chanter les vocaloid TOT !*se met en boule dans un coin* Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) Ben,nan,je sais même pas utiliser un programme mmd,alors un programme vocaloid TT... Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 20:54 (UTC) Mouais ^^'...Je vais d'abord me concentrer sur les paroles,avant de faire la voix synthétisée (Je veux faire une voix ressemblant à celle de Nihonmai ,comme dans ça >.< :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AtKj1XMnJU Sinon,et ton ordi :D? Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 21:20 (UTC) D'accord,mais ne t'mbête pas pour moi ^^'! Le rendez-vous-3ème partie Oh,zut,désolée,je pensais plus à l'histoire >O.////.<"! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) Tant pis xD! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) Bien sûr...après que ma mère m'ait rendu l'ordi et que je fasse mes devoirs --'(VDM) Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) Euh °-°... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) Quoi donc O.O? Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:15 (UTC) Salut! Salut Lyria!........ De quoi pourrions-nous parler? XDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) Je comprends pas O.O"...On est dimanche,là ^^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:18 (UTC) Pourquoi pas? La réponse se trouve sur ma page profil, va voir... NAN! J'DÉCONNE! Je vais te les dires: #Country pop #Pop #Techno #Métal symphonique(Si, si. U.U, genre: Evanescene) #Rock(pas trop rock) #Rap (sauf si le\la rappeur(euse) parle plutôt que chanter) Voilà! Je sais plus si j'en ai oublié... mais bon. XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:20 (UTC) J'avoue que le jazz, j'aime un peu moins. Les musiques japonaises! Il y en a qui sont bonne d'autre, complètement O.O' Par exemple, J'adore la chanson theme de Kurapika et celle de Phinks. Mais j'ai un peu peur de celle d'Hisoka, mais elle est bonne tout de même. (Je préfère par contre ceux de Kurapika et de Phinks) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:32 (UTC) Mais je croyais que tu étais au Quebec O.o"! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:41 (UTC) Histoire. C'est cool! J'aime beaucoup la troisième; ERROR. Au fait, j'ai écrit une petite histoire sur ma page profil (section: Petites histoires) En résumé, Luna chante quelque chose à la brigade. C'est Koogers qui a mis le lien car je n'y arrivais pas. (n'essaie pas de me l'expliquer, Koogers l'a fait et je comprends pas plus) J'aimerais avoir ton avis. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:42 (UTC) Euh....*se casse au loin* Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:44 (UTC) Contente que tu aimes.... *soupir*......... Je suis désespéré. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, va lire le message que j'ai envoyé a Koogers(titre Oh NON!) ou celui que j'ai envoyé a Jolsma (titre: CATASTROPHE) *re-soupir* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:21 (UTC) *hoche la tête* Koogers m'a proposé des solutions. Si jamais mon père ne peut pas trouver un logiciel qui marche sur l'ordi, je vais le supplier de me rendre mon autre PC. (jamais j'aurais cru dire ça, mais je m'ennui de mon vieux PC.) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Oh, salut! Ouais, ça va! Et toi? :D Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment? :D (Moi je lis des fanfics) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) (Tu m'as pas dit tu faisais quoi) C'est vrai, je ne le nie pas, mais la fanfic que je lis est très intéressante. UwU C'est l'histoire de la brigade fantôme qui rencontre une bande de zombie dégénérés et qui perd petit à petit tous ses membres. C'est la meilleure des fanfics que j'ai lue. Caractères respectés dans un cadre réaliste. Y'en a d'autres très bien écrites. Il y a toujours quelques fautes (genre répli'c'''a) Si tu as envie de lire ; https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9601576/1/Zombie-Spiders 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) Oh, désolé! Mal lu x) Hein, tu as école? On est pas dimanche? :O D'accord, je te le dis, elle est vraiment super!! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) Joie! Merci Lyria! J'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir; MON PÈRE ME PERMET D'UTILISER MON VIEUX PC! JE PEUX DESSINER DE NOUVEAU! Merci quand même, j'apprécie beaucoup. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) Pourquoi? Pourquoi je dois pas te remercier? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC) (Je me permets de m'incruster) Ce que t'as dit Lyria-chan ça vient de Kirua x) Très bonne réplique, d'ailleurs. :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ah bon. Mais je suis comme ça! Je remercie toujours mes ami(e)s quand ils m'aident! Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. :-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) Oh, ouais, désolé, j'ai l'habitude de continuer dans les anciennes sections... ^^" Ooh! D'accord! (Bon je vais pas te demander d'où tu viens quand même U.U) C'était une journée "entière" d'école, c'est ça? :O Mais t'as congé quand? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) XD Tu veux un dessin? XDDDD (J'ai plus d'idée de conversation. XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:25 (UTC) O.O Eh ben! (Je le répète) T'as congé quand? Hahaha! x) "Je te dirais pas merci à chaque fois. C'est normal, de s'entraîder, entre amis." < à Ikarugo "Je ne te le dirais plus... Parce qu'on est amis. Et mes amis, je ne les remercie plus." < à Pâmu 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:28 (UTC) Non! Je parle d'un dessin que j'ai déja dessiner! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:28 (UTC) Tiens! Voilà! Feitan s'est endormi sur Luna! X3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:31 (UTC)thumb|322px Hein?? O.O T'as tout le temps cours? T'as jamais de vacances?? ...O-O... 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Yé! Tu pourras me la montrer? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC) YOUPI! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) Ok,j'avoue.Je regardais tes archives car je cherchais quelque chose de précis,et là,j'ai posé mes yeux par inadvertance sur un message de Think disant que tu étais québécoise >.<"! Maintenant,moi aussi,je veux des explications!D'où viens-tu è.é? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Dix semaines? Vacances? °w° Bon je dois y aller. A plus! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) Ah d'accord! (Ouf UwU) Je dois y aller :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) T'as vu le dessin de Luna en robe de soirée? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:00 (UTC) Ok. Eh ben merci! J'ai imaginé ça à cause d'un rêve chelou que j'ai fait avec Luna, Miyuki, Feitan et Sharnalk. En gros, Miyuki et Luna sont en robes de soirées et Feitan et Sharnalk en smooking. Sharnalk a dansé avec Miyuki et Feitan a dansé avec Luna. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé à ça. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) O.O C'est un rêve normal ÇA?! tu fais souvent des rêve sanglant? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:13 (UTC) Oh. O.O'............ T'as pas de problèmes dans la tête. OK? U.U DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:21 (UTC) *sourir psychopathe* Parce que je peux être sanglante et sadique aussi... *rire psychopathe*....... *reviens à la normal* XDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) Ok! < Re-réponse à la con. XDDD Mon amie arrive bientôt chez moi donc il se pourrait que ça prenne du temps avant que je te réponde. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Hé,mais c'est pas gentil xO! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC) Si,si c'est bien,c'est juste que tu attises la curiosité è.é! Bon,je dois y aller TT... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 17:52 (UTC) Dommage ^^'... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 19:47 (UTC) Pourquoi O.O? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 20:19 (UTC) C'est super,ça è.é! Attends un peu...Quelque chose me pertube : Tu disais ne plus pouvoir faire de dessins,suite à ton ordi,et tu as quand même réussi à en faire un? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 20:29 (UTC) Aaaaah,ok è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 20:34 (UTC) Oui ^^'.... Dis moi,quels était ton logiciel,pour dessiner ^^'? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 20:36 (UTC) Mais non voyon! Je peux voir ton dessin? pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:42 (UTC) Le charabia complet pour moi xD! Plus sérieusement,je meurs d'envie de faire des dessins sur ordi TT....Comme ça,je ne serais plus obligée de vous embêter,toi et DarkAngel ^^'... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 20:51 (UTC) Oki! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 20:58 (UTC) C'est beau! Moi je la trouve très belle! Elle a juste un aire de "jemenfoutiste", mais elle est très belle! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:19 (UTC) Je t'en payerais bien une pour ton anniversaire,mais ça va pas être trop possible ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 21:28 (UTC) O.O....Tu dessines bien ^^!Mieux que moi,d'ailleurs TT.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Attends,tu as vu la qualité du dessin,à côtés des miens ><"? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 21:36 (UTC) C'est pas grave! J'ai déja fait pire! Par exemple: j'ai déja dessiner un personnage qui n'avait pas de yeux, qui pleurait du sang et saignait de partout. (C'est joyeux...) et un autre personnage qu'on voit presque pas, mais on voit des yeux diabolique qui te regarde. Alors. ton dessin comparer au dessins "joyeux" que j'ai fait, eh ben... Pourquoi j'ai parler de ça? XD Elle est belle tout de même ton personnage. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Petits poneys à la con? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:02 (UTC) Histoire Ok,mais après,je vais me coucher ><"! ''Le lendemain soir.... Minara : Tu n'as rien oubliée de ce que je t'ai dit è.é? Lyria : Nan è.é! Kurapika : *sonne à la porte* Lyria : Oh,il est là >w//////.